forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vajra Valmeyjar
Royal Warlady Regent Royal for Princess Cyriana | aliases = | nicknames = "She-Wolf of Manshaka" | home = Maratimmir, Calimmon County | formerhomes = Waterdeep Manshaka, Calimshan | gender = Female | race = Human | ethnicity = Tethyrian | occupation = Adventurer Slave gladiator | age = | patron deity = Selûne | languages = Common, Alzhedo, Chondathan | reckoning = DR | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | alignment = | class = | rules = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = Neutral good | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Vajra Valmeyjar was a female human fighter and a slave-warrior of the Arena of Blood in Manshaka in the 1350s DR. She famously escaped and went on to become an adventuress in Waterdeep and later even a duchess of the Kingdom of Tethyr. Description Vajra, a Tethyrian by birth, was a tall and powerfully built warrior, with short black hair except for a long braid falling down to the small of her back. She had brown skin and was exceptionally muscular. She was 6'1" tall. She still wore her gladiator's manacles from the Arena of Blood, which proved useful in scaring any who would try to pick a fight with her. Even when she had become a noble of Tethyr, she changed her style of dress little, despite this bothering her courtiers substantially. Personality Vajra was exceedingly stubborn, which served her well on the battlefield but also irked some of her courtiers. She found it humorous that she ended up a duchess. She always strongly opposed injustice, especially slavery. Vajra hated the sea. Possessions Vajra's sword was called "Moonblaze". It was crafted by Brian the Swordmaster of Waterdeep and directly enchanted by Selûne to protect Vajra in a battle she had with a tanar'ri. The blade was a cold-flaming longsword that was more powerful when wielded against outsiders and worshipers of Shar. The sword's strength depended on the current phase of the moon. The slave manacle she wore on her right wrist was in the shape of a skull, the teeth of which could be used for cutting bonds. The manacle on her left wrist concealed a hidden dagger. Both manacles were gold. Activities As royal warlord, Lady Valmeyjar was commander of the combined armed forces of all Tethyr. The seat of Vajra's duchy was Maratimmir, yet she spent the majority of her time at the royal palace of Faerntarn in Darromar. Relationships Vajra's fellow adventurers Timoth Eyesbright and Onyx the Invincible remained her close friends, even traveling with her to Tethyr during and after the Reclamation Wars. Many a mother in Tethyr had pushed her sons to join the army, in hopes that they would be able to meet and woo the great Vajra Valmeyjar. This resulted in a large surge in the size of the army but in no duke-consort for Vajra. History Vajra was born in Tethyr but became and orphan early in Tethyr's Interregnum, when she was separated from her family and fled south to Calimshan. She was found by a thief and con-artist named Conner, who protected her for a time until something went wrong and he was forced to sell her into slavery to Pasha Abon Duum. She was only twelve years of age at the time. For ten years, Vajra was a slave and gladiator in the Arena of Blood in Manshaka, Calimshan. Eventually, she escaped from the labyrinth of corridors below the arena and into freedom, being one of only two slaves to ever successfully do so. Vajra Valmeyjar visited the Selûne's Smile tavern in Waterdeep once or twice in the 1350s DR, and became friends with its proprietress, Luna. She fondly remembered its quiet but sociable and friendly atmosphere. Many bounty hunters were sent to recover her, but she escaped from them all. In the Year of the Prince, 1357 DR, Luna summoned Vajra to the Selûne's Smile to help with a dangerous task. Vajra found the tavern had grown rather rowdy and stepped into a brawl, but quelled it with her fierce presence. Luna introduced her to Cybriana, Timoth Eyesbright, and Onyx the Invincible, who'd been seeking the paladin Priam Agrivar. Vajra, in fact, had already found him, recognizing the drunken beggar outside, to whom she'd given coin for a drink, as the fallen paladin. She led the group to him and they rescued him from thugs. During the Time of Troubles, Vajra, Timoth, and Onyx assisted Luna—who was revealed as an avatar of Selûne—in defeating Shar. After she parted ways with her friends, she headed north to hire herself out as a mercenary. In the Year of the Turret, 1360 DR, Vajra fought with many other great heroes and heroines against the Tuigan Horde. It was during this time that she first met Zaranda Star, the future queen of Tethyr. When Prince Haedrak and Perendra Raslemtar arrived in Waterdeep in the Year of the Banner, 1368 DR to gather support for the lost heir of Tethyr, Vajra and her friends Timoth and Onyx quickly joined up with the cause, even before Vajra learned that they would be supporting her old friend Zaranda Star. Vajra, along with Perendra Raslemtar, Onyx, and Ondul Jarduth, was one of the adventurers who teleported into Myratma to sabotage that city and create a distraction for Haedrak to rescue Zaranda from the clutches of Safana. This proved a great help to the Loyalist army's efforts. Because of her superb combat leadership in the last battles of the Reclamation Wars in the Year of the Gauntlet, 1369 DR, she was granted the position of royal warlord and awarded the noble title of Duchess of Ankaram. Rumors When Pasha Abon Duum mysteriously vanished from Manshaka in 1357 DR, a popular rumor was that Vajra had returned to Manshaka and slain him for vengeance. Appendix Appearances * Advanced Dungeons and Dragons (comic book series) ** vol. 1, issue 1: "The Gathering" ** vol. 1, issue 2: "The Bounty Seekers Of Manshaka" ** vol. 1, issue 3: "The Secret of Selûne's Eye" ** vol. 1, issue 4: "Sorcerer's Moon" ** vol. 1, issue 5: "The Spirit of Myrrth: Part 1 of 4" ** vol. 1, issue 6: "The Spirit of Myrrth: Part 2 of 4" ** vol. 1, issue 7: "The Spirit of Myrrth: Part 3 of 4" ** vol. 1, issue 8: "The Spirit of Myrrth: Part 4 of 4" ** vol. 1, issue 10: "Of Mirt and Mind Flayers - Catspaw: Part 1 of 4" ** vol. 1, issue 13: "Shackles of the Past - Spell Games: Part 1 of 4" ** vol. 1, issue 14: "Shell Game - Spell Games: Part 2 of 4" ** vol. 1, issue 15: "Cat and Mouse - Spell Games: Part 3 of 4" ** vol. 1, issue 16: "The Last Betrayal - Spell Games: Part 4 of 4" ** vol. 1, issue 18: "Day of the Darkening - The Ostus Legacy: Part 2 of 2" ** vol. 1, issue 19: "Phases of the Moon: First Quarter: Selune Rising" ** vol. 1, issue 20: "Phases of the Moon: Second Quarter: Dark of the Moon" ** vol. 1, issue 21: "Phases of the Moon: Third Quarter: Lunatics!" ** vol. 1, issue 22: "Phases of the Moon: Last Quarter: Total Eclipse" ** vol. 1, issue 24: "Scavengers: Part 1 of 3" ** vol. 1, issue 25: "Predators! - Scavengers: Part 2 of 3" ** vol. 1, issue 26: "Survivors! - Scavengers: Part 3 of 3" ** vol. 1, issue 27: "Death and the Dragon's Eye" ** vol. 1, issue 33: "Summer in the City" ** vol. 1, issue 34: "Telling Lies - Rites and Wrongs: Part 1 of 3" ** vol. 1, issue 35: "The Truth - Rites and Wrongs: Part 2 of 3" ** vol. 1, issue 36: "Right & Wrongs - Rites and Wrongs: Part 3 of 3" * War in Tethyr References Category:Fighters Category:Tethyrians Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Slaves Category:Adventurers Category:Dukes Category:Rulers Category:Nobles Category:Worshipers of Selûne Category:Inhabitants of neutral good alignment Category:Inhabitants of the Arena of Blood Category:Inhabitants of Manshaka Category:Inhabitants of Calimshan Category:Inhabitants of Calimmon Category:Inhabitants of Ankaram Category:Inhabitants of Ankramir Category:Inhabitants of Tethyr Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Waterdeep Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants Category:Members of the Order of the Silver Chalice Category:Inhabitants of Faerntarn